


Let's Go

by snowdynia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Set in 2020, Songs, Spirits, Yes you read that right, did ya think i'm gonna stop making jelsa fanfics, in love with a ghost, their music is amazing btw, well this means ur wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdynia/pseuds/snowdynia
Summary: Jack and Elsa are spirits living in the modern world, both silently roaming the depths of busy streets whilst unseen. While awestruck by the discovery of each other's existence (and the many mysteries of year 2020), they become friends.A fanfic based on In Love With A Ghost's EP of the same name.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on songs from In Love With a Ghost's EP called **Let's Go**. You can easily search it up and I recommend listening to it while reading this story. If you're lazy, you can also click [here](https://youtu.be/Yn4MXEeneMA).

**We've Never Met but Can We Have a Cup of Coffee or Something**

_ The world is chaotic, and so is him. _

* * *

She was a spirit who roamed around the depths of the world, wandering about and trying to keep up with the fast pace of the growing universe. She observed as people grew old, starting from little toddlers amused by everything around them, up to the point when she no longer had the chance to see them again.

Elsa had been like this for a long time. Looking around in silence, even with the knowledge that no one could possibly hear her. Indulging herself in the wonders her environment could offer.

Checking again, she figured today was 2020. Chaotic. Or weird.  _ And  _ weird.

People’s hands glued to their devices, stuck at home trying to figure out what to do next. She’d seen someone attempt to bake, another person screaming one song for a whole week, one kept buried under the sheets of their own bed, a gamer playing games all day, someone maintaining a serious conversation with a small plushie, and students suffering from online classes. There also had been one who apparently scrolled through the entirety of the internet, a fan spending time trying to write a fic, and a lot more. Ah, quarantine.

And no matter where she went, she’d hear the same set of topics over and over, the echoes of the media repeatedly highlighting the ongoing crisis all over the world. Nothing much changed since the past few months, she had been dizzily roaming around the streets seeking everything the world could offer, she observed the almost empty walkways, and she’d simply daydream in the midst of her adventures. 

Suiting herself a comfortable cyan sweater and tying her hair up in a loose bun, she took upon another adventure to what used to be such a busy street, now filled with just the bare minimum amount of people the world could allow. Still, some had decided against guidelines anyway.

She decided to drop by a small coffee shop, the area almost empty on a Monday afternoon. The smell of the coffee and the soft light shining from the windows added to the coziness of the entire room, all together with the comfy seats accompanied with the lack of noise of the entire shop. It seemed as if no one had gone inside for quite a long while, not even a single employee to be found, though she could’ve swore that the door had a huge “OPEN” sign hanging from its knob. Oh well, just one of the many mysteries of the current times.

Honestly, she’d rather not care. Way better off than accidentally scaring people just to get a cup of coffee for herself. Upon examining the area for a moment, she sighed in relief and walked by one of the couches, brushing a hand over the surface while indulging in the aroma present in the air. At that point she wondered, if she could smell the satisfying smell of coffee, someone must’ve been here at least since a while ago.

Enough to feed her curiosity, she walked up to the counter, only to hear the sound of a door creaking open. A young man entered the cafe, plugging his earphones and immediately bopping along the music like the world ceased to exist. Aware of the ongoing situation today’s life continued to face, however, she really couldn’t blame him. 

For the first few minutes, she simply ignored him despite guessing that he owned the shop. No, he seemed more like an employee—ah, no, she shouldn’t judge based on appearances. 

But then again, she heard a loud thud from across the room, only to see the same guy plopping himself down into one of the seats and going about as if unaware of the noise he made. Again, she knew to herself that there was no point in trying to intervene, especially considering her invisibility and possible lack of social skills. 

She looked back at the counter and quietly read the entire menu. Thankfully, the man did know how to shut up.

For 2 seconds, that is. 

She groaned in annoyance, wishing that she could do something to soothe this man’s mind or at least be able to convince herself to freeze him in place. And then hope that people would just blame it on “Jack Frost”. Ugh. 

And when she thought that the situation couldn’t get any worse, the man started to walk toward where she had peacefully settled herself. She bit her lip, internally screaming for help and hoping that nothing bad would happen due to the rising anger she sensed from herself. When was he ever going to leave? 

Oh, no. Why, out of all the places, did he choose to stand beside—

“I know we’ve never met but,” he placed his arm on the wooden countertop, fiddling with a leftover cup for a second then facing her again, “can we have a cup of coffee or something?”

She gulped in confusion, a blank expression evident on her face. After a while, she quickly glanced behind, wondering if someone else had been there prior to her notice. She slowly started to panic the moment her dreaded thoughts had become a reality—or not, but she could only hope; the entire cafe still remained absolutely spacious, and the guy gazed nowhere else than where she stood. And, worst of all, he was waiting for her to speak.

Talking to people. Great. Not something she had done for quite a while, she had long forgotten how to communicate with others. And, oddly enough, now she had to talk to a person who fueled her exasperation and seemed like he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. Or she was being judgmental.

“Um, you can see me?”

“You can hear  _ me? _ ”

That was  _ not _ the response she expected. 

" _ What? _ " His answer already raised too many questions from the back of her mind, along with the look of horror and absolute turmoil from both of their faces. The guy seemed to share her sentiments and had not been expecting a response from her either; he must've thought she was deaf as she didn't seem to notice the commotion from earlier. Ignoring all that, she couldn't get over the fact that he felt her presence. 

“Uh,” he looked around, a hint of realization apparent in his expression while a sudden wave of fear clouded Elsa's anxious mind, “I’m not supposed to be… seen? I guess. I don’t know.”

She gulped, self-doubt settling in before she handed her reply. "Me too." 

“What.”

“What?”

“You’re like me then. Hello there, I’m Jack Frost. And you?”

Her eyes twitched. Now he had been too bold and a little bit too pretentious—she felt slightly taken aback by his statement. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, her head slightly inching closer to him while she scanned him from head to toe. White hair. Blue eyes. Barefoot. Pfft, nah, he might be kidding. “Are you serious?”

“Why would I lie about such a thing?” Yet again, he sounded full of himself, not what she expected Jack Frost to be. And besides, he was simply a myth, too obscure to be considered real. 

She sighed. This conversation was bound to nowhere. “I’m Elsa. It’s  _ nice  _ to meet you.”

"Pretty name. Now it makes me wonder why I haven't met you before, if you're a spirit like me," he said. Finally, a word of his made sense to her. Though it instead made her wonder if she shouldn't have gone to this cafe and somehow got a pleasant day all to herself… which didn't sound any different from the days that passed. 

After all that, the place still remained spacious. No one else entered the shop, the scent of coffee started to cease, and the sunshine from outdoors dimmed. They could possibly have the entire area to themselves for the whole day, an idea she didn't want to entertain with a companion such as Jack. But then again, she came here for the drinks and she had nothing else better to do. 

"Are we… still having coffee?" Elsa asked despite herself, now eager to examine the place. A lot could happen within the clean halls, and it seemed that whoever was in charge of the place had forgotten about coming back to it. In relief, she made her way around the counter. 

Jack scoffed, uncertainty present on his slight actions. "I don't eat or drink much, but sure, if you want. Though there's no one else here so I'm not sure how you're going to make that work."

"Okay. Hold on," she said, confident in her voice. 

She made her way to the kitchen, Jack following right behind her. As opposed to the dining area and as expected, the kitchen looked messier, though tidier than the rest of the cafes she used to explore during the past. So many lids and random labels, most of it would probably make a newbie scream. Least she got what she needed. 

She finally found the source of the wonderful smell she looked for ever since she stepped into the cafe; from the corner of the kitchen there it stood—brewed coffee from a machine ready to be consumed. She supposed it cooled down as the scent seemed to have gone away, yet the surface remained warm as if it had been made just seconds ago. Giddily pouring the liquid from the carafe of the coffee maker to the cup she found in the store, she kept a satisfied grin. 

Thankfully Jack didn’t seem to mind; she hadn’t been aware of what she must’ve looked like while craving the drink. She looked back at him and saw him leaning on the wall. "Any requests?" 

"I like cold drinks," he said. Interesting. Though she still had her doubts that he was Jack Frost,  _ the _ Jack Frost. 

"Alright." She slowly placed her cup of coffee down on the kitchen table, then grabbing another cup for Jack. Iced coffee might work for him, she figured and so she went on fiddling with the tools she could find. "I went here to get myself a warm cup of coffee. I'm already too cold."

"Oh, sorry. I should've backed away for a while." 

She laughed but quickly brushed it away. "The cold doesn't bother me, it's fine."

"But you just said—"

"I meant that I'm literally cold. And before you ask those questions, Jack Frost," she made a snowball in a blink of an eye and threw it to his face, "there goes your answer." 

He stood there in shock and saw in him quite a mix of shock and rage. "You're kidding."

Forming another ball of snow from her very hands, she taunted him yet restrained herself from releasing a bark of laughter. She had felt proud, so proud—today she knew what years of forgetting how to talk to people had contributed to her (in)sanity. "Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" He raised both of his arms in surrender, and by then Elsa only noticed the piece of wood he held tightly on his hand. "Impressive." 

"Which makes me wonder if you're actually Jack Frost, or is that only what you've lead me to believe."

"Well, are  _ you  _ Jack Frost?" he asked. 

She shook her head, finding the trivial question kind of funny. "No. Actually, I don't really know. I'm not sure what people consider and a lot have just simply said that all snow is from Jack Frost. First of all, I know for a fact that isn't true, and second, I can create snow and ice on my own command, so what does that make me?"

"A perfect match." 

"A what—"

"... for a snowball fight."

Elsa let out a breath of relief. Admittedly, for a few seconds, every inch of her being trembled. "Ah, thought you said something else for a moment. I'm nearing that point where I wouldn't hesitate to freeze your face." 

"Woah, calm down, don't touch my face!" He seemed offended. "Social distancing, remember?"

"I can freeze your face even when I'm 6 feet away from you. Also, we're spirits. Can we even get diseases?" 

"Probably not, but you'll never know," he replied, shrugging at the idea. "Also, miss, I know I should've done this sooner but here's your  _ proof _ that I am, in fact, Jack Frost." 

He sent shards of frost to the walls of the room, also forming beautiful fern-like patterns and tiny bits of snowflakes falling in what now seemed to be a winter wonderland. She gazed at the scenery in amazement, yet a wave of dust soon interrupted Jack's show of powers, most of which landed straight to Elsa's face. She sneezed, causing three snowgies to form and run toward where Jack stood. He laughed, and after a while, so did she. 

"So tell me, if I wasn't able to see you, does that mean that you literally attempted to offer someone a cup of coffee even though you know you're invisible?" she inquired in the midst of their glee and the snowgies. Jack snorted at the sudden sentiment, and Elsa had only realized how bizarre the time was when she asked. 

One of the snowgies hopped on Jack's hand in glee as he thought of an answer to Elsa's concern. He smirked at the little being; in return, the snowgie ran to his shoulder. "Uh, yeah. I got bored. That's none of your business."

"I know, I was just wondering, sorry." She looked down, she could feel the awkwardness she caused. 

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, a genuine smile present on his lips. She glanced back at him and could see that even the snowgie slightly hopped, it and Jack happily ensuring her that nothing wrong happened. "Don't be sorry, I understand. Oh, and also! This happens every time you sneeze?" 

"Um, yes." She cracked a grin.

He squealed, letting go of Elsa's shoulder. "They're so cute!" 

Jack sat down on the floor, chuckling at the sight of the snowflakes around them. The rest of the snowgies soon jumped onto him, one hiding in the pocket of his hoodie, and the other resting on his foot. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, and even though they might've made a mess in the kitchen, both of them stayed there in glee. And besides, the cafe did look at least a little bit better with all the ice and snow. Which, all of a sudden, made her wonder: what would happen if she decided to build one of these shops during the past?

Elsa continued making Jack's drink, careful not to accidentally cool down hers instead, and in no time Jack enjoyed the taste of his cup of coffee. He praised her, sharing that he never tried such sort of drink before, and thanking her for introducing him to something he used to ignore. And for once, he didn't seem annoying. 

"We should probably go out of the kitchen," she offered. Jack simply nodded and immediately stood up, carrying the three snowgies and his icy drink in his arms. 

They walked up to a comfortable couch nearest to a window, the view and the muted sounds from outdoors keeping them company for the rest of their meeting. Various landmarks and experiences had been the spotlight of their continued conversation, and though Elsa couldn’t say that she was in ease, the feeling of talking to someone after years of keeping her mouth shut did leave a tiny impact on herself.

She could only handle not much noise, she would rather find her place somewhere more quiet. Yet despite the circumstances and that she doesn't easily favor his presence, she still appreciated that she wasn't alone anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Flowers**

_ The world is full of color. _

* * *

_ Knock, knock. _

"Elsa, you awake?"

Jack’s voice echoed into her ears, softly waking her up and causing her eyes to meet the blinding sunshine of the warm morning. She slightly groaned after a good night’s rest; she failed to remember the last time she gave herself a calming break as lengthy as the night before, the soft breeze accompanying her the entire time. Her current surroundings seemed quite loud, but not too distracting, just loud enough that she found herself enjoying the muted sounds of machines running from downstairs. 

A few days ago, Jack had invited her to stay at North’s workshop. The moment she heard his statement, she immediately assumed he didn’t take his own words quite seriously and that he started to mess around all of a sudden. Yet the moment he mentioned the North Pole, the way he told of his tales within the place, and when they finally reached their destination, she felt oddly surprised by the accuracy of his words.

Much to her relief (and suspicion, but what more could she lose as a lone spirit in this hell of a world?), everything went smoothly between her and the place she decided to stay in for a while. North gave her a warm welcome, and possibly only _ her _ , because unfortunate Jack got crushed between North’s arms during a “small” hug.

“Elsa?” She had almost forgotten about the continuous knocking on her door. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail before answering Jack from outside the room.

"Yes, I’m here. You may come in." 

As Jack slowly entered the room, she waved her hands in annoyance to the bright glare of the sun from the window. Upon sighting a large piece of cloth nearby—and after finally convincing herself that she could freely mess with anything in the room; she should’ve done that earlier, to be honest—she brought it to the pane and got the annoying sight out of her eyes. Except Jack was still in the room, happily greeting her, "Good morning to you, your Majesty."

"Don't call me that." Caught off-guard by his  _ poor  _ choice of words, she turned back at him, now giving him a cold stare. She had long despised that title, that simple greeting that could trigger the long-gone memories of the past which she’d rather not remember. She then buried her face into her hands.

Jack stopped by next to her, maybe tilting his head a little or something. "But you look fancy—" 

"Just  _ don't _ , Jack. Please." 

And just as she thought he would ask any more questions, he sat by her side and cleared his throat. She heard the clanking of his staff to the floor, yet neither of them flinched; silence filled their lonesome souls.

"I'm sorry. Good morning Elsa." She found herself in a state of conflict. Jack had sounded so genuine, apologizing immediately after her own stern statement—she didn’t know if it had been the fault of the tone of her voice, or if he only felt the need to be sorry. "North prepared breakfast today, soup and some chicken. He hopes you'll love it."

She regretted her reaction from earlier. She shouldn’t have said that, especially not while staying as a visitor in someone else’s home. For so long, she carried the burden of her own memories haunting her whenever something reminded her of it, and while it hurt her, she realized that she shouldn’t pester someone just for the sake of running away from her pathetic pain. "I'm… I'm sorry for the bother."

"Why? You didn't bother anyone,” Jack responded. Huh, he had seemed  _ more  _ than genuine, a bit odd considering his… personality, she supposed. Or did she unfairly judge him again?

She looked back at him, cracking a smile on her face. But then she glanced back down, frustration obvious from her actions. "But North, and the food, and now I'm staying in his workshop—” she sniffed as she saw Jack’s face again— “you know what, I should get back to my own place. But still, all of these rooms…"

"Tell me, are you happy to be here?" he asked.

While nodding, she responded. "Very." 

"Do you want to leave?"

She gulped. "Not really, but Jack—"

"Then stay. No one is telling you otherwise. I know I can't speak for North, but I'm sure he's happy to see you here." He held her hand, softly rubbing the back of it while he stared into her eyes. She desperately tried to keep a straight face, hoping that she didn’t seem flustered as they both stood in such a way for a mere moment. After a while, Jack revealed his playful smile. "Now come on, Els, let's go downstairs. I'm starving!" 

"You're lying." Elsa snorted, brushing away what happened earlier while she mocked Jack’s statement. She stood up and hid behind a thick wall of ice she formed from days ago and got dressed. 

She could hear him twirling his staff and chuckling for a bit. "Am not." 

"Didn't you just tell me you barely eat?"

"Doesn't mean I can't say I'm hungry." 

Once Elsa suited herself comfortable clothing, both of them stood up and walked out of the room, eyes locked on the sight from below. From where they stood, they could see the yetis carefully packing gifts and North keeping a close eye on their work, the wonder evident around the halls and in between each hand-crafted toy. Jack mentioned they were Guardians, and so she claimed to herself that she lacked the skill to be one of them as North seemed willing to run this rather large area. 

Jack pointed around the workplace, suddenly remembering random details about how North would use that thing, or that thing, or the many things the yetis would use just to keep him out of the place. "By the way, consider yourself lucky; the yetis used to kick me out of this place every time I tried to enter."

She let out a breath of laughter, doubt finally no longer present in her mood. "I can't blame them. Do you remember how chaotic you were back in the cafe where we met?" 

"Oh come on, cut me some slack. North literally breaks in people's houses every Christmas—"

"Frost! You still there?"

North's sudden voice caught both of them off-guard, with Jack rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. After a few seconds of silence, however, both of them burst into laughter while they both desperately tried to shush each other before North would notice. 

"Yep, don't worry!" He remained cheery yet kept that sly smirk on his face, his voice free of mischief, or so North thought. He looked back at her. "We better hurry, you know."

They rushed downstairs and contained their laughs, meeting a somewhat confused North. It didn't really matter as the yetis guided them to the dining area, Elsa still in awe of her surroundings and Jack oddly silent the whole time. 

Before she knew it, the aroma of the meal filled her senses. Elsa adored North's cooking as she praised the outstanding food, yet even though North tried to deny it several times, his attempt at making dishes after a long while proved to be the greatest thing they have tasted in the entirety of their lives. Except that they've barely eaten anything before as spirits, but that didn't matter. The hour passed.

In the midst of it all, they were free to do anything they wanted. 

"So. We go flying." 

"Flying? Today?"

Jack snickered slightly, a hint of mischief present in his expression. He really did seem to be that troublemaker within the group, and though that raised Elsa's skepticism of him, she found it to be quite funny. Nothing would beat his chaos when they first met, or so she thought. "It'll be fun, don't worry." 

"With North's sleigh?" she responded of genuine concern. This, yet again, was one of Jack's plans, a suggestion from the king of mischief. She could only imagine the endless possibilities… of something bad happening, of course. 

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Well… no. We're just gonna yeet ourselves into the air." 

Her eyes widened at the response, her mouth gaping open as well in confusion. "And where are we going?" 

"Hm, I don't know. Wherever the wind takes you." He shrugged, almost as if proclaiming that he had zero clue on what he tried to plan. That sounded undoubtedly like him, and so it didn't matter, especially as dead souls wandering for no reason— _ spirits _ . They're spirits. 

Back to his statement. "Which is…?" 

"To me."

Her mind blanked out. Had a joke flown over her head, she figured. "Wh—"

"To meet the park," he corrected. 

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Her sarcasm had gotten ahead of her that it seemed to be her only plausible comeback. "Very funny, Jack." 

After yet another round of hesitation, she finally agreed to Jack's idea. The skies admittedly seemed daunting, though she still found herself enjoying the puffy presence of the clouds and the view from down below. And even though she probably broke Jack's back mid-flight, both were in glee as Jack revealed this "mystery location" he kept bugging about. And then they let themselves loose. 

They bond in the midst of a huge garden of flowers. Racing against each other, hiding behind the bushes, sitting atop trees like little children. The hues of the blossoms accompanied the bright colors of the day. The world had always been full of surprises, sputtering colors every step of their way, igniting fun into their path. The gorgeous blooms sprouted in majestic ways, leaving the two in great confusion. Elsa finally made the most of her freedom, only noticing how much time she had during the past. But did it matter anyway?

The two winter spirits found themselves sitting on the ground of soil, a bit moist yet somehow comfortable to suit both of them. Elsa heard herself laugh even more, releasing a slew of snowflakes into the air while Jack tried to catch the little flakes into his hands like bubbles. 

"Hey, Jack. Look at me."

"Hm?"

From her very hands, she formed a tiny ice sculpture of Jack's face. She could see his expression quickly switch from confusion to absolute surprise. 

"That looks amazing, Elsa!" Jack was obviously happy, yet he shifted in his seat, awkwardness filling the gap between the two of them. "It kind of feels weird but interesting to meet someone with the same powers as I have... especially when they use it better than I can." 

In shock, Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't say that! You handle yours pretty well."

Jack plucked a flower and gently placed it in her hair. She didn't mind, seeing as he probably enjoyed running his hands through her hair. Or did that sound too weird? The idea of stealing flowers from a garden was surely not a plausible idea, yet despite herself, she formed a flower crown to be put in place on Jack's messy hair. Astounded by the creation, Jack took a second to admire the masterpiece, followed by him smiling at her. 

"You look pretty."

"You look like a meme." 

As if taken aback by her words, he placed a hand over his chest dramatically. "I compliment you nicely and that's all I get? I think I look good with my flower crown." 

She laughed. "Oh yes, yes you do." 

She brushed a hand over the flower crown on Jack's head, rather in awe of even her own creation. And before her mind would wander into the depths of her broken memories, she grinned, finding peace and now able to control herself. "Look at it. The stems are bonded together." 

Jack stared into her eyes, just as he did back in the workshop, a look that kind of alarmed her at most, though also made her feel that she would melt. "Wish we were,” he blurted out.

She blinked into the abyss of her clueless mind. "Uh—"

"... gonna go home because North is probably looking for us right now and he is definitely gonna kill me if we stay out here longer." 

"Oh… okay." 

They took some time to explore the spot before heading back home. The day had gone by so fast, so much had happened almost not in Elsa's notice. She appreciated Jack's presence especially during these trying times, and also when loneliness seemed steps away from consuming her. 

She made up her mind; she decided to stay in North’s workshop. After all, no matter where she went, she now knew to herself that she would be alright. The elves happily greeted them back there, Jack also immediately tackled by the yetis. The bulbs from indoors dimmed, some of the doors made weird creaking noises, North didn’t seem to be around, yet their group did not mind.

Jack, looking back at her, all giddy and possibly in awe of his quick confrontation with the yeti, held her hand tightly. "You know what Phil said? We look cute together." 

"Well, now you know."

He looked back at her in surprise. "Oh?"

"... that you should keep your mouth shut for longer." She hid back her laugh and looked away for a moment, acting all tense and serious even though deep inside, she only had been playing. 

"Oh. Sorry." He immediately apologized upon the remark, maybe a little bit let down, Elsa guessed. She didn't mean to make him frown, and though he had only seemed concerned, there must be something Jack hid from her. Something he won't admit anytime soon, one that might keep Elsa awestruck, yet also a mystery both of them failed to be certain of. Maybe… maybe some things are better when taken slowly. 

Elsa then revealed her laugh, patting Jack's shoulder and maintaining a wide smile on her face. She missed smiling this much. She missed talking to people. And today, Jack somehow welcomed her to new experiences (that she should’ve done long ago, but who cares). "I'm just kidding, don't apologize. Today was fun, thank you." 

Jack smirked. "Snowball fight tomorrow?"

"Sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry For Not Answering The Phone, I’m Too Busy Trying To Fly Away**

_ The world is huge. Her patience isn't. _

* * *

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, anger rising from her senses. She watched as bypassers went by, just a select few that apparently got the courage to go outside, basically everything she’d normally see in a typical quarantined neighborhood. She might’ve craved for the smell coming from the open yet empty bakery nearby, but she halted herself, mostly because she already swallowed 10 of those delish treats.

She sat by the edge of a fountain, tapping her toes for no apparent reason, simply giving herself something to do as she waited for Jack to return. Hours probably passed, and though time seemed to have lost its meaning to immortal beings like her, nothing could beat the promise (and lie) that he'd be back "soon enough". 

"Where is he?" She whispered to the wind, impatience slowly blurring her mind. Sure, she shouldn't make this situation any more dramatic, yet to her annoyance, Jack failed to respond to any of her messages. 

She had been desperately texting him for the past few hours, at first boredom getting the best of her. Yet as time passed, worry started to build up from herself as ten missed messages somehow turned into twenty, and so on. She did start to think about how pathetic and quite rude she had become after doing all that—maybe he muted his phone due to all those annoying notifications, maybe she didn't have to worry. It's been just minutes, right?

No, it's been more than just minutes. It's been hours. And this time she attempted to call, yet the neverending ringing seemed to only boost her irritation. And it didn't say the phone was out of range or something. It rang until it cut itself off after a while. Jack ignored her calls. 

She shook her head. It can't be. She highly doubted that, but at the same time, what's stopping him from just leaving her alone like that? Oh… “Augh, where could he be?”

She wanted to slam her face onto a wall just for the fun of it. Yes, she knew she should've gone somewhere else to cleanse herself as Jack did whatever he needed to do, but no. He told her to stay, he said he'd be quick. And she already walked around this small town a couple of times already. 

Her mixed emotions led to her stressed mind. Not only did she worry about her time coming to waste, but her heart also pounded at the thought of something bad happening to Jack. She feared this would happen, and even though she knew she shouldn't care too much, she couldn't help but do so anyway.  _ Give him just a few minutes,  _ she told herself,  _ and then I'll actually freak out. _

"Snow!"

She flinched. 

Elsa looked around herself, seeing the sudden presence of snowflakes right in front of her. Was Jack finally back, she wondered, but she noticed how the snowflakes situated around just a remote part of the entire place. She had lost control again, she figured, and by then she felt herself worry even more. 

First, Jack left her, promising to be right back soon. Of course, that didn't turn out so well. Then she made a mess in the midst of this town.  _ Today is a great day, isn't it, Elsa?  _

“Look, it’s snowing! It’s snowing!” Two children, one girl and one boy, cheered at the sight of snowfall, watching the flakes pile up to the ground. Elsa smiled to herself as she watched every child's face flood with color, them running around in circles and trying to catch puffs of snow into their hands. There she noticed a certain feeling she caught within the presence of these happy little kids—the immeasurable innocence and joy, clueless about the troubles of the messy world—oh  _ no,  _ what were they doing  _ outside? _

She froze at the realization that they shouldn't really be outdoors, considering the current state of the world, though they seemed to not mind and so did everyone else. They then ran up to each other, tackled in an embrace like two hyper siblings that cherished each other a little too much. Adorable. 

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" one of the children asked. 

The little girl jumped repeatedly as the word 'snowman' apparently equaled a thousand candies. “Of course!”

That brought back memories. It pained her a little, but not as much as it did before. Jack unintentionally taught her to embrace these memories as a thing of the past, whether or not they left a positive or negative impact on herself. They led her to grow, and despite a tiny bit of fear still present within her thoughts whenever she reminded herself of a remnant of her past, most of it bound itself into happiness. 

Elsa sighed as she let the snow do its job, her hands slightly wobbling while it contributed to the new yet tiny space of icy crystals. The children adored the sight, walking back and forth in order to create their snowman.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

As the children did their job, Elsa continued to wave her hands, now creating some sort of figure. 

Oh, it's herself. And her younger sister, Anna, apparently. Playing in the snow, skating around, throwing snowballs, and then hugging each other as little children. Just simple little visions that somehow became floating images of snow and ice, the two children playing right in front of her fueling her ideas and imagination. She knew that she seemed weird, but what else could she do? She felt at ease. 

Arendelle. The people. Her people. The people she used to bond with, the people she missed and will probably miss forever. Her family. Olaf. Sven. Kristoff. Anna. The people she loved the most, the ones that made her smile every day. She definitely cherished their presence and aided her through everything. Everything.

They looked so happy, so joyful, so… alive. But in no way would she be able to bring back the past, and even if it was possible, she knew it would only cause more harm than good. Some things have to happen. Today, she's just happy—

She had only noticed the two children staring at her work, completely in awe of the sight. 

She gulped. 

Her phone started to buzz. 

The whole scenery dropped the moment she heard the ringing, the quick ounce of nostalgia faded into a pile of snow. She looked around and tried to find a place to hide, well, not that anyone was able to see her anyway. 

Elsa ran behind a tree, covering herself in hopes that the children wouldn't notice her presence. Her concern wasn't really about  _ her,  _ but rather the buzzing phone that she soon held in her hands, as she didn't know if people could see objects she held. She could only imagine the terror in seeing floating things for no reason. Or they might just record it happening and upload it somewhere. Or they steal it and she would lose the ability to make a call. 

Either way, the phone still rang and she needed to answer it. "Jack?" 

_ “Hey, Elsa. Sorry for not answering the phone, I’m too busy trying to fly away." _

"Fly away?" She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite understanding what he meant by that. Jack let out a tiny breath, then accompanied by a loud clank, only to silence the call for a few seconds. Elsa waited for a response, realizing that Jack must've dropped his phone. Again. 

Jack's side of the call made a bunch of weird noises before Elsa could finally understand what he wanted to say.  _ "Okay. Fly away. You know, bringing winter around the world." _

"Right." She thought he had only been joking. She didn't understand his words well before he left, yet it slowly clicked in. "It's okay. I got worried. I had a feeling I annoyed you or you were locked away somewhere or you just didn't want to talk to me, I don't—I don't know, I… I thought you've forgotten about me."

Jack gasped, as if absolutely taken back by the statement.  _ "I would never!" _

"That's… good." And reassuring. She breathed in relief and honestly didn't know what else to say, her eyes now darted on the ground below her. And somehow she didn't like being alone again. 

_ "I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you." _

Cue silence from both sides. 

"Jack."

_ "What?" _

"I… I'm not even gonna ask at this point." 

Jack let out a tiny laugh.  _ "Don't worry, I'm on my way back there. See ya." _

The call ended. Finally, she had managed to clear her own mind and she could finally walk back towards the fountain with ease. No worries. 

"Hello, miss?"

Elsa jumped back and fell to the ground. 

"Are you okay? We're sorry if we scared you."

And just as she hoped it wasn't her, it  _ was her.  _ She gulped, surprised that the sheer horror and confusion present in her expression did not suffice to scare the two children. She never expected a response. Did Jack Frost curse her or something? "You… you can see me?"

"Uhhhh. Yes." They hear her.  _ They hear her? _

"Well, uh," she panicked. She did not have time for this, nor the energy to talk to anyone, "stay safe, you little cuties. Go back home?"

They all looked at each other for a solid moment. Time felt so slow, yet so quick at the same time. Elsa anxiously glanced around, blinking frantically at her surroundings. She felt as if the children stared into her soul, ready to devour all the sanity she had left, which is  _ not _ a lot—the kids cheerfully nodded. Oh. 

"Okay!"

Well, that was awkward. But it worked anyway. 

* * *

Jack arrived minutes later. Usually he'd be a little too giddy, sometimes he'd become absolutely annoying. Yet no, he appeared in front of her with reddish eyes and a bit of a tired expression, and his smile did not look genuine. She wondered if bringing winter all over the world took this much time and effort, but she didn't bother to ask. Instead, they have decided to spend the day together, also because Jack mentioned a "surprise"—the reason why she had been waiting for him in this town.

Soon enough, night has fallen. Her companion finally grinned normally while ecstatic to reveal his surprise. He held her hand as he brought her to the roof of a house, then gently lowered her down and sat there together.

She didn't bother to ask him anything. 

"Are you ready?"

"Am I supposed to be?" Jack laughed while she only smiled. She figured he took it as a yes as he flicked his wrist and darted his eyes to the scenery in front of him.

Waves of sand scattered throughout the area, lightening up what once seemed to be an eerie night. Elsa easily adored the sight, comparing her current wonder to her reaction when she saw the Northern Lights for the first time. These figures made of sand, whether big or small, slowly roamed around the place, while she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. 

"The sky's awake," she whispered. Jack nodded in agreement as he reached for the glowing sand, grasping the tiny grains that ended up on his fingertips. 

"Oh, uh, by the way," he reached out for something behind himself to reveal a box of delicious goodies, "I brought you chocolates. And before you ask, I did not steal these. I got these from the workshop."

"You went back to the workshop?"

"Well, yeah. You can have them all," he offered, placing the box between her hands.

This,  _ this  _ definitely compensated for the sheer pain of having to wait for him for hours. She loved chocolate so much, it was the only thing she ate during the first year of realizing her immortality. She smiled brighter at him, scooting a little bit closer while munching on her tasty treat.

Jack’s hand brushed her cheek, also inching closer by her side. She noticed, yet she didn't reply. His face stopped as their foreheads touched, their proximity to each other making them shiver a little. 

Then Elsa began to laugh. 

Not that she found Jack embarrassing, not that she felt uncomfortable, but rather the opposite—she let out a pure, gentle laugh and hugged him. He took a moment before hugging her back, letting out a chuckle as they both noticed dreamsand circling around the two of them. 

After a while, her eyes started to grow weary, though she watched until she heard Jack snore and saw a figure of herself twirling around above his head. He would smirk while asleep, her dreamsand self happily running around in such a glamorous manner. Astonished by the sight while quite cringing at herself for being like that in Jack's dreams, she decided for themselves a comfortable place to settle and rest their heads to pass the night. Except she didn't, her eyes chose to close themselves and her entire body fell into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so SO sorry for the delay, I've been busy and kinda had writer's block. I have no idea when I'll be able to post the last chapter, um, Happy Holidays! Stay safe and thank you for reading!


End file.
